Second Chances
by lulu9994
Summary: Elena left heaven with Gabriel. Now she's human after a run in with Michael and helping Team Free Will. When Gabriel shows back up her seemingly cozy and calm life is going to spin out of control.
1. Chapter 1

"Cas why are we in a coffee shop? You hate coffee."

Dean asked looking around the coffee shop. Cas looked over his shoulder a bit annoyed with Dean's questions.

"I am looking for another angel. She could help us right now."

Dean frowned.

"Do we have a sign that says _help wanted?_ Man the bunker is getting full as it is!"

Cas stopped walking and turned back to Dean.

"She will be a wonderful help with Jack. This girl is a wonderful person! She has helped me in many bad times right now she needs my help as well too."

Dean raised an eyebrow wondering why Cas was so prissy over this girl for? Cas turned back away from Dean looking around the room until his eyes stopped on a girl sitting a lone booth.

"This way."

Cas said motioning forward. Dean's focus fell on the girl who was looking down at a book in front of her. She didn't look much like an angel to Dean. Instead, she looked like some shy kid that was in college. Her long dark brown hair flowed down her chest framing her face. As she looked down further at the book on the table her bangs fell into emerald green eyes.

"Hello Elena."

She looked up at the sound of her name being called.

"Castiel?"

She quickly stood wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Cas frowned immediately looking down at at her.

"Elena ….you're….human."

Elena straightened back up. She looked around the room coffee shop making sure that there was no little ears listening. Her emerald eyes rolled back to Dean focusing on him. Cas noticed the worry on her face.

"Elena this is Dean Winchester."

Elena quickly at Cas as if she was shocked to even be in Dean Winchester's presence.

"The Dean Winchester?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah I'm that guy. Hope I'm better looking than what you have been told."

Dean was relived when the girl smiled at that comment.

"You do look extremely compelling."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him."

Elena motioned to the booth that she was sitting in. She smiled warmly at Cas before scooting Dean a cinnamon roll.

"What can I do for you Castiel?"

Cas tilted his head.

"What's happened to you Elena?"

Elena pressed her lips together. This was clearly the question that she was dreading. Twirling a strand of her brown hair around her finger she finally looked back to Cas.

"Michael….he took my grace. He found me not long ago. It think he was looking for Gabriel. He blames me for Gabriel bailing on heaven. Said me being human was punishment enough. He also said it was my punishment for choosing you when you were god over Raphael when you were God."

Cas' frown intensified.

"You lost your grace because you wanted to support me?"

Elena nodded before replying in a extra sassy tone,

"Uh yeah? Cas we have been friends for many years. I would support you before I would any archangel. In all actuality we are turning out a lot better than they are right now. Raphael is pretty much powerless, rumor has it Michael has lost his mind which I can totally agree with, Lucifer is doing whatever it is he does, and Gabriel I don't know where the hell he has made off to."

Dean glanced at Cas. He was about to say make a joke about Gabriel being dead until Cas kicked him hard. Cas took a breath.

"Elena, Gabriel is dead."

Elena's mouth dropped. She looked like someone had just yanked the carpet out from under her.

"How? When?"

Dean took a breath. The last thing he wanted was some girl going apeshit and start crying over a dead archangel. However, at the same time the look on her face made Dean's stomach twist in sympathy

"Look I don't know what you relationship with Gabriel was but he died a hero. Stubborn ass better be happy with that comment too. I give out two a month and he just got one. I gave him hell several times and he actually listened finally. He saved mine and my brother's ass. He didn't have to but he did."

Dean said calmly. Cas meanwhile, was less than amused.

"Elena I am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I know that Gabriel meant a lot to you."

Elena was quiet a moment before speaking.

"Cas, I know you didn't. You don't have to start apologizing so don't! About Gabriel…he did mean a lot to me but he made his choice when it came to us. I just have to accept that."

Her eyes focused on Dean, who was still looking confused.

"Let me explain a few things. It may ease your confusion. Gabriel and I used to be together in the sense that you humans put relationships. We left heaven together when all of the archangel's fighting became too much for Gabriel to bear. After coming here we laid for a while until Gabriel decided to turn himself into a pagan god. Long story short I got tired of this lifestyle very quickly and gave him the ultimatum that he was either with me or I was gone. Apparently I used to be a bit of a prude, now not so much. Well you can clearly see what choice that Gabriel made. After that we split and I haven't seen him since."

Cas sighed.

"Elena, you were living the way that we were raised to be. We were raised to be monogamous to our mate. Gabriel didn't handle that situation correctly."

Elena smiled.

"Cas its fine. I forgave Gabriel a long time ago. Whatever he did I hope it made him happy. I'm proud of him for standing up for the right in the end. I hate to know that I will never have a chance to see him again. That bothers me more than anything."

Cas hadn't moved his hand from Elena's. This physical contact seemed to be the most soothing thing for the both of them at the moment. Elena swallowed back the tears that she was holding inside before looking back to Cas.

"Cas I know you came for a reason. What can I do for you?"

Cas nodded.

"A nephilim has come into being. I have custody of him and need all of the angelic help that I can. I understand that you are not fully angelic now but you are my first choice of someone to trust."

Elena's mouth had dropped.

"A nephilim?!"

Again glancing over her shoulder to make sure that there were no eaves droppers listening in.

"Cas, how did this happen?"

Cas pressed his lips together.

"Lucifer…"

Elena held a hand up.

"Say no more. Oh my goodness! I don't even know what to say. The child….how is he?"

Dean smiled.

"Actually a pretty cool kid. Seems to think that Cas is his father. The funny thing is he actually acts like him too."

Elena looked at Castiel with happy eyes.

"Well he has the best choice of a guardian but Cas I don't know anything about children"

Dean smirked while Cas tried his best to make his gravely voice as soothing as possible.

"I need all the help with Jack that I can get. He's actually not a child. He was born a young adult."

Dean took out his cellphone thumbing through his photos before finally finding one of Jack and sliding it across to Elena. She picked up the phone gazing at the picture of the young man.

"Um Cas are you sure you aren't this boy's father?"

Dean laughed.

"See Cas told you!"

Cas shook his head.

"No, I'm not but I am more than happy to say yes that I am."

Elena was quiet for a moment before looking back to Cas.

"I'll be happy to do whatever I can. It will definitely beat being alone like I have been."

The next afternoon Dean, Cas, and Elena arrived back at the bunker. Dean sat down Elena's suitcase with a grunt.

"Son of a bitch lady what do you have in there? Please tell me that you don't collect rocks?"

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I like to read."

Dean nodded.

"Well that explains it all. I think that you and Sammy will be great friends. You can nerd out together. Sam is my brother by the way."

Elena smirked.

"Yeah, I put that together. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Dean nodded.

"Of course. You're helping us with the kid so the least we can do is give you a place to crash."

The following two months moved peacefully. Everyone was getting along wonderfully! Jack was responding really well to Elena. Soon enough Elena was helping Sam and Dean with small hunting jobs. Dean and Cas weren't the least bit inclined to let her do anything too crazy! Keeping her home and safe with Jack seemed like the best decision that they could make.

One night Elena sat in a bar dressed more scantily clad than she had ever been in her life! Sitting at a bar dressed in a low cut dress that showed a lot of thigh. When she had walked out of the bedroom Sam and Dean's mouths dropped. Dean stared at her with wide eyes before choking on the brownie that he had been eating.

Elena was keeping her eye open for a guy that needed to be interrogated while sipping on a glass of white champagne.

"This stuff tastes like crap."

She thought looking around the bar. Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting across the room in a dark corner. Looking down at the phone Dean had given her, Elena typed a quick message to the eldest Winchester.

"I look like a tramp."

She waited a few moments before Dean responded,

"You look awesome! Gabriel was a moron for letting you go."

Elena smirked but froze the moment a voice she hadn't heard in a many years came from no where.

"Apparently I am an idiot."

Looking up, Elena froze. Gabriel stood feet away from her looking the same as the last time that they had been together.

"Gabriel."

Elena choked his name out. The archangel smiled.

"Sugar what you doing in a dump like this…dressed like that? Are you human?"

Elena quickly turned to where her friends were sitting. Their expressions were clearly as shocked as hers! Frowning, Elena faced Gabriel completely.

"What are you doing alive?! You are supposed to be dead!"

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

"Trickster, darling. Again why are you human?!"

Elena was annoyed now.

"What does it matter to you anyhow?"

Gabriel frowned.

"Well jeez I don't know. Considering that we used to be together and that I love you….shouldn't I be worried that you are dressed like a tramp in a crap bar like this?"

"You're in a crap bar like this too Gabriel or is that how low that you have been slumming lately?"

Gabriel stood silently a few moments before smiling coldly.

"Ah still salty over me leaving huh?"

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Just leave."

Gabriel, however, didn't move. He remained in his seat until he noticed Dean walking over. Right away he looked annoyed.

"You have got to be kidding me! They have you working for them? I don't think so! You are human and working for the two people that could get you killed quicker than anyone else in the world?"

Dean shrugged this time,

"Well at least we don't ditch people that we love because we can't keep our cocks in our pants."

Gabriel's lips twitched. This was the last thing that he wanted to hear.

"I did it to keep us safe."

Elena snorted. Here was Gabriel trying to justify his actions with bull shit. This time however, he wasn't about to bullshit his way out of this one.

"Whatever Gabriel. You wanted to be with Kali just admit it. I know the truth."

Gabriel was livid. Dean stepped forward again.

"We need to continue this conversation somewhere else. Too many people are thatching and our guy just left…so this night was a waste. All that we accomplished was gaining back an archangel."

Elena gave Dean her best pout face.

"Ah, we have to take him with us?"

Gabriel appeared to be genuinely hurt! He knew Elena would be salty if they ever met back up again but he never expected her to seemingly straight up hate him!

"We aren't done!"

Gabriel snapped. Elena stood puling on her coat.

"I am done! I've been done. You leave your mate for some trampy pagan goddess. YOU GET WHAT YOU GET!"

Elena turned storming out of the bar without another word. Dean watched her walk out before raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

"Between you and me, you feathered idiot, its going to take a lot more than your charming personality to dig your ass out of this hole."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at Dean.

"Jeez ya think?"

Dean turned walking to the door before stopping and looking at Gabriel. The archangel looked honestly upset. Whether it be the fact that Gabriel saved his ass and Dean felt the need to repay him or something else Dean felt bad for the guy. With a groan he turned back to the archangel.

"Come on man. We'll figure it out. Just don't expect me to be your therapist!"


	2. Chapter 2

Once back at the bunker Elena stormed in without a word to the men following her. She was still fuming over Gabriel _magically_ showing up. After thousands of years of him being gone, Elena had made herself get over him. Now here she was feeling all of the same horrible feelings that she felt the day that he left her.

She had ignored him the whole ride back to the bunker. Elena had even refused to sit in the back of the Impala with him. She wedged herself between Sam and Dean not caring if the Winchesters were uncomfortable. That is what they got for bringing Gabriel back with them!

Elena's sour mood vanished when Jack poked his head up from the table he was sitting at. He grinned his usually happy smile upon seeing his family.

"How did it go?"

He asked cheerfully. Elena mumbled some choice words about Gabriel under her breath earning herself a scowl from the archangel.

"Awful!"

Elena finally grumbled before storming into her room slamming the door. Jack titled his head looking to over to Cas. The angel looked as equally confused until he noticed Gabriel standing behind Sam.

"That explains everything."

He said gruffly. Gabriel and Cas exchanged a cold expression before Gabriel finally spoke.

"Okay, I'm an asshole! I get it."

"Can't argue there."

Dean replied with a smirk before going to get a beer out of the refrigerator. Gabriel had been so busy glaring at Dean he had forgotten the boy in the room that he didn't know. It wasn't until Jack spoke again that the archangel seemed to remember the unfamiliar face.

"Who is he?"

Jack asked curiously. Gabriel turned his body back in Jack's direction. He gave Jack the same curious expression.

"Who are you?"

He asked returning the question. Jack smiled.

"I'm Jack."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Well that tells me a lot. Guess my name is Joe then."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"That isn't his name Jack. This is your uncle Gabriel."

Gabriel's smirk had went from amusement to dead serious as he looked at Jack. He took in the boys appearance before clasping his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my dad!"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, oh your dad is right. Don't worry he isn't evil. Kid doesn't even acknowledge Luci as his father."

Gabriel still looked as though he was putting everything together.

"I am just going to go over her and sit quietly for a moment."

Seeing the archangel completely silent and looking beyond baffled was an amusing sight for everyone in the room. Jack had planned to say something to his uncle but shrugged realizing that the guy didn't seem open for conversation. With a shrug, Jack went back to his happy normal ways.

It wasn't until Elena walked out did Gabriel open his eyes again. He looked up eagerly at Elena, hoping that a few moments of quiet had changed her mind. She looked a lot more like the girl that he remembered. Elena had taken off the trampy make up and changed into leggings and lose sweater. She looked like the beautiful girl that had originally stolen his heart.

The moment that she gave him a cold glare did Gabriel know that nothing had changed. Elena walked right past Gabriel before taking the empty plate that was resting in front of Jack.

"Have you eaten?"

She asked softly. Jack nodded with a smile.

"I had tuna. I don't like it."

Elena chuckled.

"Let me fix you something proper. Tuna isn't a good dinner."

Jack stood following Elena into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that auntie. I don't need anything else."

Elena reached over tucking a strand of Jack's hair away from his face. Part of her adored the ways that he reminded her of Gabriel. Tonight, however, it was almost a curse. She could look in the living room and see Gabriel watching them like a hawk. She wasn't sure if he as jealous or curious.

She scoffed at the thought of Gabriel being jealous. What did he have to be jealous of? Did he honestly think that Elena would be interested in Jack like _that?_ Surely he wasn't that crazy. At the moment Elena wasn't putting anything past him though.

"Are you sure?"

She asked softly. Jack nodded.

"I was reading a moment ago. Did you realize that it is Christmas Eve tomorrow night?"

Elena's emerald eyes rolled back to the boy's face. She had, for the most part, put Christmas out of her life many years ago. All it brought was memories of her life that she would never get back. Besides what fun was Christmas when you were alone?

"I honestly forgot."

She replied. Elena couldn't help feeling guilty. She should have looked at the calendar to see what day it was. There could have been some kind of Christmas planned for the boy.

Jack looked thoughtful.

"I read some of the customs. Presents, church services, family gatherings, and such….do we do any of those?"

Dean had wondered back into the kitchen for another beer.

"Well kid I am planning on having another beer and gonna pass out in front of the TV. Its gonna be a winner of a holiday for me."

Elena gave Dean a small disapproving frown. That was one of the last things that Jack needed to be hearing! Although Dean getting wasted was a fairly normal occurrence for this being Jack's first Christmas it should be somewhat special.

"We can find something to do Jack."

She said with a smile. Jack looked honestly excited.

"Great! I'll go get my coat."

He raced out of the room with an over excited smile.

Once he was out of the room, Dean opened his beer before leaning back against the counter. He looked at Elena with a pleased expression. Cas' master plan to have the once angel assist in the care and keeping of Jack was working splendidly.

"So what do you have planned?"

He asked. Elena groaned.

"No idea."

Gabriel appearing in the kitchen broke any thought process that Elena had.

"Elena you are going to have to talk to me sometime especially now that I know that you are mothering my nephew."

Elena had started pawing through a cabinet looking for cookie mix. Surely Sam and Dean hadn't eaten _all_ of the cookie mix that she had bought a few weeks ago! Glancing over her shoulder at Gabriel, Elena considered ignoring him. Maybe if she ignored him long enough he would get the message and bail like he was good at.

"Nah, I don't have to do anything."

She replied coldly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You know you being this dismissive is a tad annoying! I am trying here. I mean actually trying! You, however, are biting my head off."

Elena snorted.

"Jeez I wonder why?"

Gabriel silently was trying to remember if Elena had always been this moody? He didn't think so. In the past he could get her to smile without much struggle or trying. If she was mad at him it took a charming smile or some kind of fluffy admission of love and all was good in their world again. Tonight, though, was not one of those nights.

"Wanna go on date with me?"

Gabriel asked. Dean laughed at that one. Gabriel shot the eldest Winchester a glare. The archangel didn't need any assistance when it came to repairing things with Elena.

Whether it be the thought of Gabriel doing something so stupid or the fact that she was honestly shocked Elena turned.

"No! Absolutely and positively no."

She snapped. Gabriel frowned.

"How can I fix something if you won't stop being a stubborn woman?"

Dean winced.

"Ick it was nice knowing you Mary."

Gabriel's golden eyes flickered to Dean. He chose to ignore Dean's snide comment as he looked back to Elena.

"I can fix this!"

Dean chuckled again. Elena was just waiting for Dean to cut in. If she had never been thankful for Dean Winchester she most certainly was now! He was antagonizing Gabriel so bad it was hilarious!

"That's a tall order for you Sally."

Gabriel scowled at Dean.

"I get it! You are calling me different girl names to get under my skin."

Dean pointed at Gabriel with a wink.

"You're catching on Peaches!"

Gabriel was giving Dean a furiously angry expression until Elena finally spoke again.

"Gabriel, how many sets of tits have you had your face in since we have been apart?"

Gabriel was quiet a moment. He was deciding whether he should be truthful or make up some shit eating story? The truth would be the best but at the same time it would probably infuriate Elena. If he lied then shit would definitely hit the fan later! The truth seemed to be the way to go!

Dean looked to Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

"Gabe you shouldn't answer that!"

Gabriel sighed; turning to Elena.

"There's not a number sugar. So about that date and letting me make up?"

Elena was clearly disgusted.

"You're a pig!"

She growled before storming into the living room where Jack stood with his jacket in hand.

"I am ready auntie."

Elena tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Wonderful, just on time."

40 minutes later Elena and Jack sat in the upper balcony of a church that was in town. Jack was curiously watching the choir below as they sang Christmas carols to the congregation that had gathered. Elena had been trying to calm down since they had walked into the place. Watching the curious and peaceful expression on Jack's face was soothing in itself.

Although Elena had heard these songs thousands of times during her time on earth this time was different. Jack's had rested his face on his arm that lay on the balcony rail. He had been quiet for some time before turning and looking to Elena.

"So these people come to these services because it makes them happy?"

Elena nodded. She had barley looked at the congregation below. It had been a long time since she had **really** looked at a human! Before Michael had taken her grace she enjoyed watching the humans and doing what she could to _help_ them along their way. She didn't like seeing people left to suffer. This had been what her father had commanded of her years before…be kind, be gentle. She was no solider nor would she ever be.

"Yes, they do. You see Jack, the humans, they worship God in their own ways…in their own voices. Some come to services while others stay home or do something different. Each way is unique and each way is special."

Jack looked thoughtful.

"Did everything happen the way that the preacher told it a moment ago?"

Elena looked thoughtful again. Jack watched her carefully as he waited for a response. To him, she looked young like the rest of his family. Her eyes alone, however told the story of her age.

"Somewhat."

Elena replied softly. She let her mind go back to the months leading up to the first Christmas. Her mind drifted to Gabriel. He had been so annoyed with God over everything that his father was asking of him.

Gabriel had spent the majority of his free time whining to Elena about everything that was happening.

" _These human won't listen to me Elena! All they do is run around screaming and I have to threaten them to get a word in. I have been down there three times and the nicest one has been that virgin that is being affected by this calamity."_

 _Elena had been sitting quietly as the archangel paced in front of her._

" _Did she question you?"_

 _Gabriel nodded._

" _Well yes. Dude that is all sparkly and bright appears to you…you are probably going to ask questions."_

 _Elena sighed._

" _Please tell me that you didn't take her voice away like you did Zachariah or call her an arrogant dick like you did her fiance."_

 _Gabriel stopped pacing at looked at her with a shocked expression._

" _Oh please Elena! I am not that big a jerk! In her pediment I think she is entitled to questions. I felt sorry for her. I think I am just going to hold up a sign any time I have to appear to these humans that says, Fear Not! I'm an angel! I'm nice! Won't kill you! Don't ask questions or argue with me on the bases of reality on which I know about and you do not."_

 _Elena chuckled as Gabriel lay back resting his head on her lap._

" _That will be an awful big sign for you to carry about."_

Elena's thoughts were disturbed by Gabriel's voice.

"I should have made that sign too."

Gabriel was smiling when both Elena and Jack turned to face him. Jack looked slightly confused.

"Sign?"

He questioned. His comment seemed to go unnoticed as Elena turned to face the archangel that was seated on her left side.

"Wouldn't have done you any good. What are you doing here anyway?"

She whispered coldly. Gabriel shrugged.

"Church, Christmas, angel….me particular because that's when I turn up in the holy book go together quiet nicely. Come now Elena surely you haven't forgotten how everything happened or has this time as a human left you with just the nasty parts of our….past?"

Elena looked ahead coldly.

"Oh I remember everything!"

Gabriel leaned back in the bench. He closed his eyes and looked as though he was just enjoying the choir music below for a few moments.

"Well that's a relief."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Gabriel's golden eyes snapped open.

"Can't a guy enjoy the holiday that he helped out with?"

Elena snorted.

"You bitched the whole time."

Gabriel smirked.

"And your point is? What else is new cupcake?" Okay fine you got me! I felt bad for what happened back there at Sam and Dean's hide out and I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry."

Elena looked at him like he was some sneaky five year old that got caught stealing candy and was apologizing to get back in Mom/Dad's good favor.

"Yeah, whatever."

She grumbled. Gabriel groaned.

"Tough crowd."

He considered saying some more but he didn't. Gabriel knew that he had a lot of crap to make up for and right now Elena wasn't falling for any of his old tricks. Instead of making up with his lover Gabriel was now stuck in a church with a bunch of singing humans making him think of a past that he would rather forget…


	3. Chapter 3

Things with Gabriel and Elena didn't get any better over the next few weeks. Christmas, for Jack, was a complete success. The boy was completely happy with the fancy Christmas dinner that Elena put in front of him and there wasn't a peep coming from him after he unwrapped his new laptop.

Elena was continuing her _anti-Gabriel_ campaign. No matter how much Gabriel tried to charm her nothing seemed to be working. She wouldn't dare admit that internally he was getting to her. There had been a handful of times that she about gave in. It mostly happened nights when she was up late doing research for the Winchesters. She sat in front of her laptop and couldn't help but looking over at Gabriel. Whether it be just extreme fatigue or the fact that she was still madly in love with him; Elena had to fight the urge to go snuggle up against him. She knew that she could just tell him that she was cold and he would probably have her in his arms.

"Elena?"

Gabriel's voice was soft.

"What?"

She looked up from her computer. It was another morning after a sleepless night. Cas and Jack had just left for a an adventure. She knew it was probably Cas taking Jack somewhere to learn more about his powers.

"Can we just talk? I am tired of this back and forth crap we have been doing for the past little bit. You know I don't like the turmoil."

Elena's emerald eyes rolled up to Gabriel. He hadn't moved form his spot on the couch a few feet away. She wanted to tell him her usual _you brought this on yourself_ line but she decided not to. Gabriel knew that he brought everything on himself.

"You don't understand Gabriel. You will NEVER understand!"

She replied softly. Gabriel reached up running a hand through his messy curls.

"Same to you."

He muttered. Elena frowned.

"What will I not understand? You were bored with me and wanted to hook up with other girls. Everything we had was some joke. Like I have told you multiple times I should have stayed in heaven and let you have at it. Would have saved me a lot of heartache."

Gabriel growled as slammed his head back against the couch.

"Its always going to be this way huh? I am always going to be your selfish philandering boyfriend."

Elena shrugged.

"If the shoe fits."

Gabriel looked even more perplexed. This was not the way that he wanted the conversation to go! He wanted to get through to Elena. Gabriel wanted her to see that he had always missed her. Sure, he had definitely been a man whore in the time apart but she was always in the back of his mind. He was about to to tell her no matter how many women he slept with none of them pleased him the way Elena did. Nothing about them was good enough for him. They didn't have her smile. None of them held him right or moved beneath him the way Elena did.

"Elena, please. Just stop."

He said calmly. Elena rolled her eyes.

"You get what you get Gabriel. You know what our father meant for soul mates to be and you defiled it. Not my problem that you are feeling guilty. You have to live with your mistakes."

Gabriel stood, making the lights in the bunker flicker.

"Hush!"

Elena tried to speak again but realized that Gabriel had taken her voice away. She was livid! Livid didn't cover it! When she got her voice back Gabriel was in for the ass chewing of a life time!

"You are going to listen to me whether you want to or not! Do you think you are Ms. Perfect yourself? Ha, sugar you are far from it! I have been trying…actually trying for my standards to apologize and do whatever I could to win you back but you keep biting my head off! I have been back here with you for a while and we haven't gotten anywhere near where we should be. If you would just stop being so unbelievably human! Do you think I like seeing you like this?! I hate it! I hate seeing you running around all over this place being a hunter!"

Before Gabriel could continue his speech Sam and Dean walked into the room. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam.

"Great Sammy, they are at it again. I have always loved being privy to angel soulmate arguments."

Gabriel looked up coldly.

"Well take a seat big boy."

Dean rolled his eyes this time.

"Gabriel just give it up man. She doesn't want you. I think she had made that painfully clear."

Gabriel didn't move from his spot back on the couch.

"I'm not giving up on this. You two can bite me."

Dean gave Sam a smirk before sneaking up behind the archangel and smacking him in the back of the head. Gabriel's hand flew up to the place where Dean's hand had been before giving him a scowl.

"Dean-o you wanna go back to TV land?"

Elena quickly stepped in between Gabriel and Dean holding her hands up.

"Leave him alone Gabriel! You need a smack in the head to knock you down a level or two from time to time."

Gabriel scowled at Elena.

"Fine, but from him?"

Gabriel turned to Dean with his _holier than thou_ expression.

"Try that again and I send you to Land of the Lost."

Gabriel turned walking from the room without another word.

Elena spent the next few hours doing more research. She figured that Gabriel was out pouting somewhere. It wasn't until Gabriel appeared back in front of her did she realize that she was up to something.

"What now Gabriel?"

She asked, not bothering to look up. A second voice was what got Elena's attention.

"Elena, its good to see you."

She looked up to see none other than Chuck looking down at her with a smile. Her eyes widened as she stood up.

"Dad? How are you here?"

Chuck smiled.

"Gabriel asked me to come have a look at you and in all honestly I am glad that I did. You're human."

Elena nodded.

"Yeah, Michael is a charming fellow. His taking my grace away was his idea of punishment for me leaving heaven with Gabriel."

Chuck frowned.

"Why did you two leave heaven?"

Elena looked back at Gabriel, who was looking down at the ground now. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty for everything that happened all of those years ago.

"Well your other archangels were arguing non stop and this one was about to have a break down. We had to leave."

Gabriel made a disgusted face.

"I was not having a break down!"

Elena rolled her eyes. Here Gabriel went trying to deny how badly his brother's fighting was bothering him!

"Uh yeah you were! As I remember it was you that wanted to leave! You begged me to go so you wouldn't have to be alone. Stop lying Gabriel!"

Dean meanwhile automatically sighed but at the same time was relived that Chuck would see how Gabriel and Elena behaved around each other. Chuck needed to see this! Dean had the feeling that Chuck wouldn't believe a thing if Dean had said just how bad things were.

Chuck stood listening to Gabriel and Elena argue. He looked between the two of them as though he was watching them play tennis. After a few minutes he ran a hand over his exhausted looking face. This was making him want to leave all over again!

"Dad, I know that I asked you specifically for him but can I trade Gabriel in on a new model? Maybe one that isn't an ass!

Gabriel gasped a little more over dramatically than necessary as he cut Chuck off.

"Don't think so sugar! You touch it you bought it! No returns or exchanges!"

Elena picked up a book that sat on the table near her and thew it as hard as possible at Gabriel. The archangel had no difficulty is stopping the projectile before giving Elena an amused expression.

"Haha! You can't hurt me!"

Chuck meanwhile, groaned before snapping his fingers. The next thing both Gabriel and Elena knew they were handcuffed to each other.

"Uh dad?"

Gabriel questioned. Chuck grinned, clearly proud of himself.

"Nope. These are enochian handcuffs so Gabriel you can't get yourself or Elena out of these. Elena you aren't getting your grace back until you both can be civil. You two loved each other so much. I am not letting this slide. Make it work! Well see you both later!"

With that Chuck vanished leaving both Gabriel and Elena open mouthed and locked to the other for Chuck only knew how long!

It was Gabriel that attempted to move first. He gave his arm a small tug until Elena's face went in his direction.

"Don't you try and knock me over!"

Gabriel frowned.

"I'm sorry princess but I am not standing here in this kitchen with Dean all day."

Dean groaned.

"Oh boy this is going to take a while. Don't worry I'm leaving!"

He turned deciding to leave them to it. The last thing that he wanted to do was stand here and listen to them argue more!

Elena looked over at Gabriel carefully.

"So what do we do now? Wait, I know what I am going to be doing. I have research to do guess that means you are coming along."

Gabriel whined.

"I don't want to sit there and listen to you read!"

Elena scowled angrily before picking up a word search book and passing it over.

"Well I suggest that you start looking for missing words or conjure yourself an archangel coloring book because I have to get this done. You will just have to sit still a while!"

Gabriel finally gave up and followed Elena to the computer. As much as he wanted to enjoy being this close to her he couldn't! The last thing that he wanted to do was be sitting at that table all day!

1 hour later Gabriel finally looked up from the word search book that Elena had given him.

"Sugar?"

"What?"

She snapped. Gabriel smirked.

"I need to use my hand to circle this word."

Elena rolled her eyes looking up.

"Has it really taken you an hour to find one damn word?"

Gabriel snorted.

"Of course not! I just wanted to wait until you seemed to hit a slow spell so I could use my right hand."

Elena's emerald eyes rolled in his direction.

"You have a left had that is free."

Gabriel nodded.

"My right one works better."

Elena muttered _Christ_ under her breath before lettering her arm go limp so Gabriel could circle the word that he had been eyeing for an hour.

"Want to know what his puzzle is about?"

Gabriel asked with a smug smile. Elena sighed.

"I am afraid to ask what you changed it to."

Gabriel chuckled.

"I didn't change it to anything. It is just a perfect puzzle. Its about S&M. Sugar, what kind of books are you buying and what exactly have you gotten into? Have to say I am intrigued. We could make the most of this situation you know."

Elena laughed again.

"Again you have a left hand."

Gabriel's bemusement died.

"Don't you think it would be a bit odd for me to just be over here beating off while you are sitting there?"

Elena's eyes left the laptop and looked at Gabriel. She couldn't help starring into his eyes for a moment. Was this what he wanted or was this just some random happening that Gabriel would be using to his advantage?

 _Come on Elena! Don't fall for him again! You can't do this!_

Elena thought miserably as those old feelings of love began to resurface. Was she ready to admit to him that she was still in love? She had barely been able admit to herself that she still loved him. Saying it to Gabriel would be impossible!

She quickly pulled herself from her thoughts as her eyes landed on his crotch,

"Wouldn't be the first time you have done that Gabriel."

The archangel laughed.

"Granted we were in the middle of fucking but….ah who am I kidding we had no shame before…"

Elena quickly looked away. She didn't want him to see that she was actually smiling but she knew that hope was in vain.

"Yeah."

The next two days were some of the most frustrating and annoying days imaginable for Gabriel and Elena. They were both having to make sacrifices for the other. It had been decided that this was probably part of Chuck's plan. He wanted them to see that relationships had give and take. You had to make sacrifices for the happiness of your partner. At the moment however, both Gabriel and Elena were having a hard time grasping that concept.

Gabriel had fussed over having to stay in bed with Elena while she slept. On the outside he was whining over being bored and not being able to do anything. Everything changed, however, in the middle of the night when Elena rolled over and cuddled against his chest. Gabriel didn't move for a moment at first. He was afraid the smallest little move would wake her. After a few moments he was finally brave enough to run a hand down her cheek. When she smiled in her sleep at his touch it took all Gabriel had not to lean down and kiss her.

"Oh what the hell!"

He thought before leaning down pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Human or not you are perfect."

Gabriel whispered before laying his head back onto the pillow. If Elena wanted to lay on him all night he would not object to it. He would lay motionless as long as he could preserve this contact.

The next morning, Elena acted as though the cuddling didn't happen. She was back to her normal act as Gabriel stood in the bathroom with her as she showered.

"You better not be looking at me Gabriel!"

Gabriel chuckled.

"I've seen all of you. I know what you look like…from every angle. You have a nice ass. I can always come in there if it makes _this_ any easier for you."

Elena yanked her hand to cover her naked body almost pulling Gabriel into the shower with her.

"Keep your damn angelic eyes closed!"

Gabriel sighed.

"Okay, okay….I'll be good! What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

He grumbled.

An hour later, Gabriel was following Elena around the kitchen as she made cookies.

"Gabriel would you stop eating everything!"

She snapped. Gabriel chuckled.

"I like sweets! Come here and let me lick you. I want to see if your skin is still sweet!"

Elena shook her head.

"You keep that tongue of yours to yourself! Lick yourself Mr. Cotton candy cock."

Gabriel looked flattered that she remembered how he used to make himself taste good to keep her sucking him longer

"I can still do that too."

"I bet you can."

Elena replied going back to washing the spoon she was moment earlier. Gabriel turned the opposite direction looking at something in another room. Elena watched him carefully a moment before reaching over and taking the kitchen sink sprayer into her hand. Lining it up with the back of the archangel's head she couldn't help smiling. He wasn't the only one that enjoyed playing tricks.

It wasn't until Gabriel squealed at the impact of cold water hitting the back of his head and neck did Elena allow herself to giggle. Gabriel spun around, soaking wet.

"Elena!"

Elena giggled again before spraying him right in the face. Gabriel reached over shutting the sink off before looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Why did you do that for?"

Elena shrugged.

"Looked like you needed to be cooled off."

She went back to her baking with a satisfied smile on her face. Gabriel meanwhile, was still busy watching her with an out of character like shocked expression on his face. Once he recovered enough, Gabriel reached out taking a lone egg that was sitting on the counter waiting to be used.

With an evil smile he reached over smashing it right onto the top of Elena's head.

"GABRIEL!"

She growled realizing that it was bits of raw egg that was now seeping into her hair.

"Don't dish out what you can't take sugar."

Gabriel said gleefully. Elena laughed before spinning around throwing a handful of flour into his face.

"Take your own advice!"

5 minutes later the kitchen was literally wrecked! Gabriel and Elena were in the floor still throwing whatever they could at each other but still laughing.

"You know even though you are covered in whatever the hell this is you are still beautiful."

Gabriel said using his somewhat clean hand to clean off some of Elena's filthy face. He didn't wait for her to object before pulling her into a kiss. This time, however, she didn't fight back. She was actually kissing back.

"Don't stop."

She whispered when Gabriel barley moved his lips away. Her eyes were closed as she reached up cupping his cheek. Gabriel sighed, silently hoping that she would push him away. After a kiss like that he was wrecked! She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Are you telling me this is okay….that we are okay?"

Elena didn't reply before leaping onto Gabriel knocking him back against the floor. She quickly took her place on top of him and went back to kissing him tenderly.

"Does that answer your question?"

She replied after pulling away for air. Gabriel didn't let her be away too long before pulling her into another long tender kiss.

Neither was even the least bit aware that their shenanigans had drawn a crowd. Sam, Dean, and Chuck stood in the doorway watching with horrified expressions. Dean looked the most shocked at the state of the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch! I just cleaned in here!"

He growled. Sam meanwhile, looked over at Chuck.

"Well it looks like your handcuff idea worked. Now they are going to screw each other in the kitchen….for us all to see."

Chuck, looking like a typical father would, upon seeing his children getting laid decided it was time to get out! He snapped Sam, Dean, and himself to a local park where there were children playing and dogs running happily.

"Anyone feel like a walk? I thought we'd enjoy my beautiful creations for a bit of time…until….they're done."


	4. Chapter 4

I wanna wake up where your love is

' _Cause your love is always waking mine_

 _I wanna break down where your heart gets_

 _So torn it's almost breaking mine_

 _I wanna lay here, lost and bitter_

 _So long, I feel like I could die_

 _Elena and Gabriel didn't seem to realize or care that they had disturbed Sam, Dean, and Chuck. Neither had bothered to look up until there was a small pop sound. Gabriel looked down to see that the enochian handcuffs had vanished._

" _Well look at that. Guess dad figures we are on good terms."_

 _Elena rubbed her sore wrist as Gabriel stood._

" _Holy crap we look nasty. Come on sugar, let's go continue this party in the bedroom. Fucking on a floor covered in grossness doesn't sound too fun."_

 _Elena nodded eagerly going to stand. As she stood her foot slipped on some of the mixture on the floor. The next thing she knew Gabriel's wings was wrapped around her securing her body against his._

" _Easy does it."_

 _He whispered. Gabriel had to stop himself from going back to kissing Elena as he looked down again at messy state of the kitchen._

" _Better clean this up before Dean has it out for me."_

 _Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving the kitchen, himself, and Elena spotless. Looking pleased with himself Gabriel looked back to Elena._

" _Come on sugar."_

 _Walking into Elena's room, Gabriel was glad that he was actually wanted in the room. Had it been a week or so before he would have probably had something thrown at him. Although he had been in Elena's bed with her at night since Chuck decided to play "I'm gonna fix all of your problems" this seemed like the first time that Gabriel had seen everything about the room._

 _He turned looking at Elena carefully. She didn't look sullen or moody like she had from the time that he came back. For the first time in a long time she was smiling and her eyes had that same look of love that they used to mirror when he looked at her._

" _You sure you want this? I don't want morning to get here and you change your mind."_

 _Elena turned to the door locking it with a smile._

" _I want this. After what happened in there…I definitely want it. I want you. I am over playing hard to get."_

 _Gabriel looked beyond relieved as he walked over pulling her into his arms._

" _Thank goodness because I was running out of ideas to woo you off of your feet."_

 _Elena raised a skeptic eyebrow as she began to unbutton his shirt._

" _You Gabriel? Never?!"_

 _The archangel stuck his tongue out at her before watching her fingers gracefully undo each button._

" _I'm telling the truth! Oh my dad can you unbutton this thing any slower woman?"_

 _He mumbled before snapping his shirt away. Gabriel wanted to purr the moment her fingers stroked over his bare skin. Just having her fingers on him was heaven in itself. If he suddenly dropped dead this would be the heaven that he would go to. Even if Elena didn't want to sleep with him he would be happy with her soft strokes._

 _Gabriel's eyes snapped open as her fingers traced over the scar on his chest where Lucifer stabbed him._

" _Gabe?"_

 _She questioned softly. Gabriel reached up placing his hand over Elena's before letting his eyes fall to hers. Right away he could see the fear and hurt in her emerald gaze._

" _Elena everything is fine."_

 _Elena didn't speak for a moment after her index finger continued to rub over the ruined skin._

" _I can't believe that he did this to you."_

 _She said in almost a whisper. Gabriel's jovial expression fell and mirrored her dark expression. Part of Gabriel was still in shock that Lucifer had stabbed him as well. Gabriel partially blamed himself for not being fully prepared for Lucifer to figure his trick out. Had he been a little more careful maybe none of that would have happened in the first place. Gabriel wouldn't have died and Elena wouldn't be standing here looking like she was ready to beat the shit out of Lucifer himself._

" _I'm going to kill him."_

 _She said calmly. Gabriel, who had gone back to enjoying her caresses, snapped his eyes open again._

" _Huh, what?"_

 _Elena was going toward the door but stopped when Gabriel's arms wrapped around her waist. He twirled her around gently placing her against the door._

" _Elena, no! Stop."_

 _When she didn't stop trying to get away Gabriel placed his hands on either side of her face so Elena had no choice but to look at him._

" _I said stop! Look me Elena. You can't and you won't go after Lucifer! Elena you are human right now. Lucifer would snap you like a twig! Even if you were full angel you wouldn't be going after him! I would never in a million years on our dad's holy kingdom let you go after my brother! You know you would never last against an archangel like that! Babe, Lucifer mopped the floor with my face and I am an archangel. You wouldn't stand a chance and I am not letting him take you away from me just because he scratched me up a bit."_

 _Elena struggled against Gabriel again._

" _Gabriel, I don't care! He hurt the one person that I love more than anyone else in the world! I'm kicking his ass!"_

 _Gabriel held her tighter for a moment but looked like a child at Christmas._

" _You love me?"_

 _Elena's pissed off at the world expression vanished and was replaced by confusion._

" _YES! Have you not been listening to what I have been screaming at you in my head all night?!"_

 _Gabriel chuckled again before leaning down and kissing his lover._

" _I have but I wanted to make sure that wasn't heat of the moment talking. You know, us covered in that mess, rolling around on the kitchen floor, and making out….heat of the moment."_

 _Elena rolled her eyes._

" _If you start singing that song to me I will slap you. I love you Gabriel."_

" _I love you too."_

 _Elena was relieved when his lips were back on hers. She still wanted to kill Lucifer even more than she did before but this was quickly calming her down! This kiss felt like one of the first ones they had shared. It wasn't like typical make up kiss but instead of a breath of fresh air and everything is okay kind of kiss._

 _Neither party moved away from the other. Instead, just standing there skin on skin was another form of heaven in itself. Elena closed her eyes letting her mind go back to the beginning…._

 _Life for Elena in heaven was simple. She was no soldier and didn't have to deal with some of the things other angels had to. Elena got to be in peace while she learned to be a perfect healer. Her days were spent with Raphael while he mentored her showing her how to use her grace to her advantage. Elena enjoyed Raphael's company. Although the archangel was serious and rarely if ever joked he was one of the angels that cared about her more than anyone other then God._

 _Raphael was the only archangel that Elena had any dealings with for the most part. Michael was too busy and even if he wasn't they shared nothing in common. Lucifer did his own thing and like Michael had no interest in anything that Elena was interested in. That left Gabriel….Elena would sigh dreamily every time she thought of the youngest archangel. Since she was young, Elena had a crush on him. It didn't matter that he was rowdy, loud, and for the most part all over the the place. She loved his golden eyes and he way that he smiled. Like with his older brothers, Elena figured that they also would have nothing in common so why would Gabriel even bother?_

" _Elena? Elena?! ELENA!"_

 _Elena quickly snapped out of her thoughts about the archangel as Raphael's voice snapped._

" _Yes? I'm sorry."_

 _Raphael sighed. He looked at Elena with his normal calm composure not wavering._

" _Child, I really wish that you would stop daydreaming about my brother and pay attention to what I am trying to tell you."_

 _Elena felt an expression of embarrassment take over her face._

" _I apologize."_

 _Raphael's critical expression softened._

" _There, there it is fine. There is no need to apologize. If it should make you happy I think that you should know that Gabriel is interested in you as well."_

 _Elena looked totally surprised by her mentor's admission._

" _But how? He doesn't even know who I am."_

 _Raphael shook his head with a look of parental annoyance on his face._

" _You would be surprised what my brother does and does not know."_

 _Elena's nose crinkled._

" _Oh fiddle he has probably been listening in on everything that is going on in my mind."_

 _Raphael looked up from the flower that he had been carefully pruning. He wanted to tell the girl in front of him that Gabriel had heard EVERY. SINGLE. LITTLE. WORD….but he couldn't. Raphael knew that Elena would die from embarrassment or probably go hide off in someone's version of heaven, never to come out._

" _I would count on it, my dear."_

 _Raphael replied calmly. Elena's stood blinking quietly until Raphael stood. He knew that he needed to do damage control fast!_

" _Come now, this isn't so bad. It shows that you two are on the same page…kind of. You need to put this shyness that you posses away and go talk to him. Elena, I know that you are delicate but you can step outside of your comfort bubble….and you should."_

 _Elena looked thoughtful for a moment._

" _But my bubble is comfortable sir."_

 _Raphael chuckled._

" _You are plenty good enough for him if that is what you worry about. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Elena, I would rather you be in love with Gabriel then Michael."_

 _Elena's looked a bit disgusted at that thought. She knew that Michael had an interest in her some time ago but Raphael put a stop to that. He was not about to let his older brother, who was battle hardened and not the least bit capable of dealing with someone like Elena, attempt to woo her. For that, Elena was grateful to Raphael!_

" _I think most people would."_

 _Raphael nodded._

" _I think that will be all for today. Think about what I have said, okay?"_

 _Elena nodded._

" _I will. Good day."_

 _She left Raphael with her mind twisted in a million different directions. Should she talk to Gabriel? What if Raphael was actually wrong about something and she made a giant fool of herself? Elena would never be able to show her face anywhere near Gabriel again…PERIOD!_

 _Sometime later, Elena sat in the heaven of a 8 year old child. Elena enjoyed this heaven! It was quiet a serene. She wasn't sure what made this child want this kind of heaven but she was pleased with it. The heaven consisted of a huge pond that was surrounded by a weeping willows, flowers, and a forest. It was also full of little animals that Elena enjoyed watching._

 _Elena hadn't moved for some time as she considered Raphael's words. She hadn't had this much emotional confusion since Michael had expressed his interest in her!_

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when a little squirrel appeared at her feet squeaking eagerly. With a smile Elena held her hand out letting the little creature crawl onto her palm. She stroked the squirrel's head for a moment before making an acorn appear in her other hand._

" _Here you go."_

 _She said tenderly._

" _You play with squirrel? Don't they bite?"_

 _Elena's head snapped up to see Gabriel looking down at her with a wary expression on on his handsome face. For a moment Elena was almost positive that she had forgotten how to talk.! When she could finally speak Elena had to push her shyness away._

" _Not if you are nice to them."_

 _She said gently stroking the squirrel's furry cheek. The little animal look up leaning into her touch as Gabriel watched carefully._

" _I can tell you are a healer. Raphael is the same way with animals. He can just look at them and they go all dreamy eyed. What are you doing here by yourself?"_

 _Elena looked around. The kid who owned this particular version of heaven had vanished. She never really paid Elena any mind anyway._

" _It's quiet. Balthazar doesn't come here and disturb the peace."_

 _Gabriel chuckled at that._

" _Yeah, he's good at disturbing a lot of things. You're Elena right?"_

 _Elena nodded, trying to keep her calm composure._

" _Yes, I am Gabriel."_

 _Her heart began to beat harder when he sat down beside her. His golden eyes was focused on her and the squirrel._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _She asked quietly. Gabriel frowned looking over his shoulder._

" _Eh….stuff."_

 _Elena smiled._

" _Michael and Lucifer are fighting again aren't they?"_

 _Gabriel's eyes darkened._

" _Yeah….so you see that too huh?"_

 _Elena nodded sadly._

" _Everyone sees it. I see how it bothers you."_

 _Gabriel shrugged._

" _Can't do anything about it. Don't know why I bother."_

 _Elena's eyes softened. She had long suspected that Michael and Lucifer's less than kind behavior was wearing on their younger brother._

" _No, you can't unfortunately but the fact that you try says a great deal about you."_

 _Gabriel slightly smiled at that before turning and looking at Elena fully._

" _I see you around all the time. With my brother and alone and this is the first time that I have heard you talk. Why?"_

 _Elena's emerald eyes opened wider. She didn't return his gaze for a moment as she contemplated her response. Maybe the truth was the best,_

" _I'm terribly shy."_

 _Gabriel smiled when Elena expected him to laugh like everyone else did._

" _You're voice is heavenly and I probably sound like a mad man."_

 _He looked a little embarrassed by his totally unexpected comment. Elena put the squirrel down before looking back to Gabriel._

" _No, best compliment that I have gotten all week."_

 _Gabriel looked relieved before standing._

" _Well I better go make sure my brother's didn't wreck anything. I'll see you around Elena."_

 _Just like that everything between Elena and Gabriel changed! Over the following days Gabriel always seemed to be with Elena. Anytime she turned around there he was!_

" _Gabriel, must you follow her all day long. We do have things to accomplish"_

 _Raphael replied one day after getting a little annoyed after stepping on his brother while he and Elena were supposed to be working._

" _I do what I want."_

 _Gabriel replied in his extra sassy tone. Raphael groaned going back to work. He didn't wasn't even going to bother saying another word. It wouldn't do him any good anyway! Raphael hadn't even looked at Elena after that exchange with his brother. IT wasn't until Gabriel started talking did Raphael look up._

" _Isn't she pretty when she blushes?"_

 _Raphael frowned,_

" _For goodness sake just take her with you and be gone with you! I don't want to witness all of this flirting."_

 _After Gabriel replied "goodie" he took Elena's hand and walked off with her. Elena looked over her shoulder at Raphael who was shaking his head. He gave a her a rare smile before going back to tending to his herbs._

 _Days turned to weeks. Shameless flirting and quiet conversations turned to heated kisses and acknowledgments of feelings…just like Gabriel and Elena wanted. It was no longer a secret that Gabriel and Elena were a couple. Everyone was aware of it now and everyone was pleased, their father in particular_

 _Being with Gabriel, Elena became privy to all of the archangel's business. She started seeing just how much Michael and Lucifer were fighting. She also saw just how badly this affected Gabriel. Elena had spent many days talking Gabriel into calming down._

 _Everything changed one day when she was reading over a healing spell and Gabriel walked in. One look at her lover's face let her know that all was not well. He didn't speak for a few moments as he sat down beside Elena._

" _Earth is pretty you know."_

 _He finally said. Elena looked up._

" _Oh? I've never been. Always been here. I thought you wouldn't like it seeing as all of the humans are afraid of you."_

 _Gabriel snorted._

" _They can get over themselves. I'm talking earth can be pretty….for us."_

 _Elena frowned._

" _What are you saying Gabriel?"_

 _His golden eyes had never looked more serious than they did in that exact moment._

" _I'm saying let's blow this place and go check out earth. I'm tired of my brother's constant arguing. I want us to be able to do our own thing….have our own life."_

 _Elena sat up straighter before getting up and wrapping her arms around Gabriel's shoulders. She placed her cheek on the top of his head trying to calm him._

" _Gabriel, we are angels. Heaven is our home. We need to be here especially now that our father has left. The angels they all need you. Y0ur brother's need you too."_

 _Gabriel groaned standing up._

" _Oh please! They don't even acknowledge my existence. Lucifer is changing. Michael is too busy being Michael. Raphael….eh….as long as he has his plants he's happy. I don't' want to be leading angels. This isn't me! You know that. Come on Elena, are you scared? You know I would never let anything happen to you. I am more powerful than any of those things down there. Come on, sugar. I can't leave without you. I can't be without you. You're everything to me."_

 _Elena looked thoughtful for a moment._

" _I'll think on it."_

 _Gabriel stood. He cupped her face before kissing her softly._

" _Thank you."_

 _For remainder of the day Elena pondered over Gabriel's words. Was he serious about leaving? Would they really be able to make it on earth full time? The greater question in Elena's mind was could she handle it? She wasn't worried about Gabriel. He was ready for anything but Elena was another story!_

 _The next thing Elena knew her thoughts were interrupted by shouts. She looked over her should to see Michael and Lucifer at it again…in front of everyone. Raphael and Gabriel stood watching with less than pleased expression on their faces as well._

" _This isn't good."_

 _Elena muttered before getting up to go to Gabriel. Her place was with her lover and judging by the expression on his handsome face the archangel needed her. As she walked over Michael made a comment about Gabriel being on his side._

" _I am not on anyone side. I am leaving."_

 _Gabriel said coldly. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael turned to look at their little brother. Lucifer quickly stepped closer to his pet._

" _Gabriel, you can't leave. This is your home."_

 _Michael nodded._

" _Your place is here doing what you are meant to do."_

 _Gabriel glared at his brother's coldly._

" _Yeah? Watch me! I have had it with your constant fighting. I am done! Neither of you care how this bothers me! You never have and you never will!"_

 _Gabriel turned to Elena._

" _Its now or never sugar."_

 _Raphael stepped forward at this ._

" _Gabriel, she is not ready for this! Don't do it brother. Elena use your mind."_

 _Elena looked at Raphael for a moment. She mentally begged her mentor for forgiveness before looking back at her lover taking Gabriel's outstretched hand. Just like that she threw away everything that she knew and left heaven!_

Elena's thoughts were interrupted by Gabriel's overly excited voice.

"Come on darling. I need lovin!"

Elena let her mind leave her past in heaven. That is what it was anyway…her past. The past was meant to be a reminder and a lesson for making a future. Now Elena needed to worry about her future with Gabriel. This time the future wasn't going to be interrupted by anyone or anything. If a certain Hindu goddess or any other woman showed her face then Elena would be more than ready to show just what kind of soldier that she could be!


	5. Chapter 5

An hour or so later Sam, Dean, and Chuck walked back into the bunker. Dean looked around at the sound of dead silence. He could only hope that Gabriel and Elena had taken their little love fest to the bedroom. The last thing that he wanted was to talk into the kitchen and see them doing each other on the floor. He was already worried about how messy the kitchen would be! Dean could thank Chuck for taking Sam and himself to enjoy _creations_.

Taking a deep breath, Dean walked into the kitchen relieved to see that the mess that Gabriel and Elena had made was gone. Everything was completely spotless.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam and Chuck. Both were not even about to move near the kitchen. The prospect of seeing what could be in the room was enough to keep them at bay.

"They aren't in here. At least they were nice enough to clean up after themselves."

Chuck nodded eagerly.

"Well thank goodness for that!"

He said awkwardly. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting. He had expected his handcuff trick to make Gabriel and Elena make up but full on being all over each other in the floor…no. When Gabriel and Elena first got together they were courteous enough to take their activities to some quiet corner of heaven and be out of sight. That quickly changed when they became more serious about each other. Before Chuck left he remembered Raphael and other angels complaining of Gabriel and Elena's over the top intimacy.

"Hey you all are back."

Chuck looked up to see Elena walk into the kitchen fully dressed with Gabriel standing behind her. He knew that Sam and Dean were mirroring his own thankfulness that the two were decent to be around other people. Elena's voice was cheerful and kind just like he always remembered.

"I hope you two are done for a while."

Dean stated earning a smirk from Gabriel. The eldest Winchester quickly shook his head.

"Nah, you two are just fine. Thanks for being decent beings and cleaning up after yourself."

Gabriel nodded.

"Of course. We just decided to have a spontaneous food fight that led to…"

Sam held a hand up.

"Just stop right there Gabriel. We know what it led to. Say no more."

Gabriel shrugged.

"If that's what you want Samshine."

Gabriel turned his attention back to his father. Chuck was looking very uncomfortable with everything that was going on.

"So dad, about that whole giving Elena her grace back thing…we've made up and are friends again so…."

Chuck quickly nodded.

"You both did what I asked. It may be a good idea to get Elena her grace back before you two end up producing another nephilim."

Gabriel nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, we don't need that. What's wrong dad? Do you not like playing grandpa?"

Chuck gave his son a cold frown before looking to Elena.

"Come here."

Elena looked back to Gabriel for a moment taking in her lover's now serious expression. Right away she got the feeling that this was going to be more painful than it was when Michael took her grace from her. Chuck gave her an apologetic expression.

"This will hurt dear."

Chuck said softly. Elena nodded as Chuck put his hands on either side of her head. Gabriel meanwhile, turned his back. This was the last thing that he wanted to see. Knowing that Elena's lost her grace was painful enough. Watching it be seared back into her was something that he didn't want to witness.

The moment Elena cried out, Gabriel clenched his eyes closed. He wanted to take his own hearing away until Elena returned to normal but he couldn't. All he could do was listen to her cry out as Chuck returned her to the state that she was meant to be in.

When the screaming finally stopped Gabriel's golden eyes opened. He turned seeing Elena shivering. She stood with her hands over Chuck's as she tried to recover from the shock to her system that she had just received.

"Sugar?"

Gabriel questioned softly. When Elena looked up Gabriel was relieved to see her emerald eyes looking just like he had always remembered. They weren't near as vibrant due to the pain she was in but they were brighter than they had been as a human.

Gabriel quickly walked over gently taking her from Chuck. Elena snugged her face against his collar bone

"It hurts."

She whimpered. Gabriel swallowed, trying to fight back the rage that he was again feeling toward Michael. If he ever got a chance to kill his older brother he was going to take it. It didn't matter to Gabriel that he once wanted peace with his brothers. At this point that had caused him enough grief that he was ready to cause them some pain for once. Elena had yet to really tell him everything that happened with Michael and deep down Gabriel didn't want to know. Just the knowledge that Michael put his hands on her was enough for Gabriel.

"I know, everything will be fine."

Gabriel whispered before gently kissing her forehead. The rest of the night would be a difficult one as Elena's body adjusted to the grace that was now flowing through her.

Over the next couple of days Elena got used to having her grace again. She had forgotten everything felt to be an angel after the multiple years as a human. Gabriel kept a watchful eye on her as she went about her business. She knew that he had quickly become really bitter over everything that Michael had done. Gabriel hadn't said it Elena had a feeling that her lover was secretly plotting some revenge on the other archangel.

"Gabriel, I know you are angry but please let this go. Don't go on some quest after Michael. Just be the peaceful Gabriel that I know. Lets just start fresh and forget what happened. We have enough on us without starting shit with Michael."

Gabriel's golden eyes flickered up to her with an expression that told her that he wasn't about to do what she asked.

"I won't go after Michael."

He said in almost a robotic voice that automatically clued Elena in on the fact that he was lying to her. This right away wasn't a promising start to their refreshed relationship. When Gabriel vanished without a trace one morning Elena knew exactly what her boyfriend was up to! She knew that she could go after him but she didn't even know where to begin.

Elena stood in the middle of the same church that she had taken Jack to for Christmas. Maybe if she could get Michael to come to her first then she could somehow get Gabriel to show up. They could settle this mess out immediately. She knew settling this would probably end with Michael dead or seriously injured. The knowledge that a peaceful solution was a false hope became more clear with every passing moment.

"Come on Michael. Let's make this easy for everyone. You know that Gabriel and the Winchester's are after you."

Elena kept her voice as calm as possible. She knew that if anyone would draw Michael out it would be her. Michael was so adamant about ending her life since she refused his advances that given an opportunity to get his hands on her he would probably show up.

"Michael we don't have time for this."

Elena repeated becoming more agitated. There was no sign of the archangel in the church or on angel radio. It wasn't until there were foot steps in the upper balconies of the church did Elena began to feel nervous. She had no idea what she would do to hold Michael off until Gabriel showed up.

"Elena."

Elena's heart began to pound as she heard a voice. She swallowed as she slowly began to turn. The person standing 10 feet away wasn't Michael. Instead, the person was someone Elena never expected to see again…Raphael.

"Hello Elena."


End file.
